Expect Two Every Time
by Dandiegoose
Summary: One-shot written for FicsForNashville. Enjoy!


**Right...so this was my o/s that I wrote for FicsForNashville.**

**Many thanks to Athome Jo for Beta-ing this. She is super quick and I love her dearly for putting up with me. **

******Thanks to Minnakoda for pre-reading and letting me know exactly what she thinks. :)**

******SweetPoeticJustice also gave me an opinion. I luvs my Alice! :)**

******Enjoy!**

******

* * *

**It's our fifth date and it's a lunch date. I don't know why I'm so nervous.

_Uh, probably because he's the hottest guy you've ever seen in real life._

My inner voice is right. He is the hottest guy I'd ever seen in real life. But it is our fifth date.

I've held hands with him as we walked through the park. I've shared my dinner with him. Hell, I've even had the pleasure of making out with him on my couch.

I shouldn't be this nervous.

I look down at my watch; I have fifteen minutes before he gets to my office, and I'm useless because I'm so nervous.

I pull out the make-up bag and small mirror I keep in a drawer for meetings and begin to touch up my make-up and fix the stray hairs on my head.

Just as I am re-touching my lipstick, my assistant buzzes me.

"Yeah, Jessica?"

"Bella," she whispers into the phone, "there is a really, really, really, _really_ hot guy here to see you. He says he has an appointment, but I don't see him in your appointment book."

"It's okay, Jess. That's my lunch date."

"Holy shit, B! Have you seen this guy? I'm surprised that I am able to form coherent words!"

"Yes, I've seen him. Tell him I'll be out in about two minutes, please." I laugh.

She is completely right. Edward is quite the looker.

Quickly giving myself a last look, I grab my purse and make my way towards the door of my office.

He's sitting in the chair in front of Jessica's desk wearing loose dress pants, a white button-up shirt without a tie and the tennis shoes that I have yet to see him without.

I walk over to him and he gives me a big smile.

"Hey, Babe. You ready for lunch? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Let's go," I said grabbing his hand.

I turn back to Jessica, "I don't have any meetings or anything this afternoon, so as long as nothing comes up, I probably won't be back."

"Sounds good, Boss. Have a nice afternoon."

Edward and I walk over to the elevator and wait for it. I absolutely hate this elevator. It takes forever and it usually smells awful.

"Oh, hey. I forgot my jacket back there on the chair I was sitting on. I'll be right back." He kisses me sweetly on the forehead and jogs around the corner.

Instead of hearing his voice behind me like I'm expecting, I hear the voice of the office slime-ball, Tyler.

"Look at you. You look like you're just waiting on me to come and ask you to lunch."

Ewwwww!

It isn't the first time that he's tried to get me to go to lunch with him and I 'm sure it won't be the last.

I'm sure my face shows my disgust.

"Actually, I have a lunch date. He forgot his jacket back at my office."

"You know, Bella," he said stepping closer to me, "You don't have to lie about having a date. I think I deserve a little honesty."

I feel an arm wrap around my waist just as I hear him speak.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend," he said holding out the hand that wasn't wrapped around me.

"You're dating Bella?"

"Yeah. That's why I said that I was her boyfriend."

Just then, I hear the elevator ding.

_Oh thank God!_

Edward and I step into the elevator.

I push my face into Edward's chest as the doors are closing.

"Oh, my god! I hate that guy. He's always hitting on me."

"Meh. I wouldn't worry about him. I think he's just looking for attention."

I growl into his chest.

"He's annoying as hell. I think he just wants to piss everyone off, you know?"

"I think I can think of one way to piss him off if you're up for it."

He palms my ass and pulls me closer to his chest.

I laugh.

"Edward, stop. I work here. I have to keep my reputation clean."

The elevator dings and the doors open. He grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"Fine. We'll eat lunch and then I want to take you back to my place."

I've never been to his place before. It's like a secret dungeon or something; you really, really, want to know what's going on there.

We walk to a cafe down the street from my office building. I've never been here before, but I've heard great things about it.

Once we get seated, I notice that the waiter is staring at our table. Self-consciously, I look down at my chest and make sure there isn't anything on my shirt.

I look back over at him and he's eyeballing Edward. I grin.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Love?"

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed that the waiter over there seems to have the same taste in men that I do."

He looks like he just sucked on a lemon. I laugh and lean over to whisper in his ear, "No worries, Babe, I'll bitch fight a gay for you."

I go to kiss his cheek, but he turns his face towards me. This kiss, that starts out innocent, turns into one laced with desire.

He pulls away before I can take it any further.

"No need to get feisty. What would Mike say about you fighting a gay man?"

I laugh. Mike is my best friend. Or as I like to call him, My Gay Boyfriend. He's flamboyantly awesome. He even does drag shows. You don't know anything until you've had to help tuck and tape a gay man's junk to his ass crack.

"Mike would pull my hair back for me and tell me where to punch. Then he would tell me how gross it is that I started sweating."

He laughs right along with me. We start to settle down until the same waiter that I've threatened to bitch fight comes over to take our order.

I can see that Edward is trying to keep himself composed. I, on the other hand, begin giggling to myself. I keep my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Thankfully I had told Edward what I wanted before the whole conversation and he orders for me.

We chatter about random things all through lunch. When we're done, he tosses more than enough money on the table to cover our lunch and a tip.

He grabs my hand and places a small kiss on it before pulling me out of my chair and out the door.

We walk hand in hand to the subway station that will take us to his place.

During the 20 minute subway trip, I feel his fingers dance up my tight-clad leg and he gently caresses the inside of my thigh.

I feel the need to torture him the way that he's torturing me, so I rub him mid-thigh. Only, I end up rubbing the head of his cock. I'd figured that he was big, having kinda felt it during our make-out sessions, but I never had imagined that he was that big.

I feel my panties moisten at the thought of what's to come when we get to his apartment.

He leans in and kisses up my neck to my ear. He sucks my earlobe into his mouth.

"Baby, you can't tease me like this. It's just mean," he whispers into my ear.

"I'm definitely not teasing you. I definitely plan on helping your...erm...big problem here," I say as I squeeze his cock.

He groans and lets his head fall on to my shoulder.

I hear a stop announced over the speaker. Edward stands up and pulls me in front of him. I feel him quickly adjust himself before pushing me towards the door of the train.

He grabs my hand and pulls me through the station as soon as the doors open.

I try to pay attention to where I am, so that I can figure out how to get back home, but he's pulling me so quickly that all I see is a Starbucks on the corner.

_Which doesn't help us at all because in New York City there is a Starbucks every few blocks. Don't you wish that you hadn't been distracted by the penis now?_

Sometimes I really hate my inner voice. She's always right, but never speaks up until it's way too late. Ugh...what a bitch.

Before I know it, Edward is pulling me inside a fairly new building. Since he has a doorman, I know that I'm in one of the nicer neighborhoods. Otherwise, I have no idea where I am.

We go inside and he pushes the button for the elevator. I'm hoping that there won't be anyone in it with us.

It dings after just a few seconds. I'm relieved when the doors close and no one joins us. Edward pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing my neck. He kisses his way down to my chest and kisses the top of my cleavage.

All too soon, the doors open to his floor. He hikes my legs around his waist and he carries me to his apartment. His lips never leave my body as he walks to the door and opens it.

Once we get inside, he pushes me up against the door and kisses me until I'm breathless. It feels like his hands are everywhere. He pulls my shoes off and drops them to the floor. After toeing out of his own shoes he walks us down a hallway to, I'm assuming, his bedroom.

Once we get into his room (Yes! I was right!), he gently sets me down on the edge of his bed. He pulls his jacket off and tosses it to a chair in the corner of his room. I see that the chair has a lot of clothes on it.

It's probably where he tosses his dirty clothes.

_Oh come on! You're really thinking about a man's dirty laundry when said man is stripping in front of you?_

It's times like this that I am grateful for my inner voice. She's a smart one.

I look back over at Edward and I notice that he's only wearing his boxer briefs now. I'm instantly sad that I missed this beautiful man strip off his clothes.

He walks over to me with a very intense look on his face and pulls me up into a searing kiss. I feel his fingers pull at the zipper at the back of my dress. Once he gets it unzipped, he pushes the sleeves down my arms and shoves the whole thing down to the floor.

He gently lays me back down on the bed and kisses down my chest to my belly button. He licks a circle around my belly button while his hands pull at my tights. He slowly rolls the tights down my hips as I raise them into the air.

As he pulls the tights down my legs he rubs his nose over my wet underwear. I can't help but moan at the sensation.

He tosses my tights to the floor and climbs up the bed. He lays beside me and starts kissing me while caressing my torso. His hands feel so good on my body. These kisses are different than the ones he was previously giving me.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you before you're ready."

I reach around his neck and pull him on top of me.

"I'm completely and utterly sure that this is what I want, Edward."

He touches his forehead to mine and grins. He begins grinding his hard cock to my underwear clad pussy.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," he says as he reaches around my back to unclasp my bra.

As soon as my bra had joined the pile of clothes on the floor, he begins licking one nipple while gently pinching the other.

I pull him up to my face by his hair and begin kissing him fiercely as I push his underwear down with my feet.

I kiss over to his ear where I whisper, "As much as I am loving this foreplay, I need for you to fuck me. You've been torturing me since the elevator at my office and I just can't wait anymore."

He groans and reaches for his bedside table for a condom. After swiftly pulling it over himself, he pulls my body closer to him. He pushes my knees out further and settles in between my thighs.

He teases me with the head of his cock by rubbing it on my clit and pushing the head just barely into my opening.

The third time he does this, I hook my legs onto his hips and pull him into me. I feel absolutely incredible. I've never felt this full before.

It takes him a full two minutes before he starts moving inside me. But once he does, I feel my stomach tightening and it feels divine.

"Oh fuck, Bella. You have the best pussy I've ever felt. I can feel you clamping down on me. You gonna cum for me already, Baby?"

I nod my head because the only noises that I am capable of making are moans that would put most whores to shame.

"Don't you dare look away from me when you cum, Baby. I wanna see those beautiful brown eyes when you cum. You understand me?" He said while he starts moving faster.

"Oh God...Fuck me...oh God...Edward...mmmmm...Baby...so good..." The words just slip out of my mouth as his movements get forceful.

My orgasm hits me like a freight train. I knew it was coming, but I had no idea that it would this intense. I struggle to keep my eyes locked on his green ones as my climax begins to subside.

I could feel his movements beginning to get a little erratic.

"You're going to give me one more, Bella. I can't have you think that one is enough. When you're in my bed you can expect At. Least. Two. Orgasms. Every. Time." He said while punctuating each of his words with a hard thrust of his hips.

He reaches down between us and starts rubbing my clit while his thrusts speed up. It feels incredible.

"Come on, Bella. Fucking cum. Please, Baby. I can't hold out much longer."

Somehow, his pleading gets me where I need to be. A few seconds later, my release hits just as hard as the first one. I feel my toes curl as he thrusts in and stills. He sets his head on my chest and holds completely still.

After a few minutes, he starts kissing up my chest. Once he gets to my face, I see a bright smile on his beautiful face. I grin back at him as he places gentle kisses on my cheeks and nose.

"I just realized that I didn't give you a proper tour of my place," he says quietly.

"It's okay. I think I got a fantastic tour of the bedroom," I say with a wink.

He pulls out of me and pulls the condom off. He jumps up, ties off the condom and tosses it in the trashcan near the bed.

He grabs my hand and helps me off the bed. As soon as he's sure that I can walk, he pulls me to the hallway.

Once we make it to the living room, he pulls me down on the couch. I feel a little awkward since I'm naked.

"I have a confession to make." he says with a grin, "My intentions for bringing you out of the bedroom weren't entirely innocent. You see, I just bought this couch around the time that I started dating you. I think that it's feeling a little lonely since I've spent so much time with you."

"What are you talking about, you crazy man?"

"I say that we go for round two, right here."

I look at him with wide eyes. I can see that his cock is already at half mast.

"I've never christened a couch before."

**FIN!**


End file.
